


Dear Little Boba

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: A day with Jango and his family, Dear Theodosia parody, Gen, M/M, background Obi-Wan Kenobi/Jango Fett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Dear little Boba… What to, say to you…</i><br/>I’m dedicating every, day to you… Domestic life… was never quite my style… When you smile, you knock me out, I fall apart…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dear Little Boba

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Olorisstra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olorisstra/gifts), [Astray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astray/gifts).



> this was supposed to be Obi Wan/Jango fluff but it became this. Oops, lmao.
> 
> Song lyrics were ripped off from "Dear Theodosia" from Hamilton. Full lyrics will be in Chapter 2.

Jango smiled as he watched Obi Wan help Boba hold the bo-staff as one would hold a lightsaber. It hadn’t been something he had planned on doing; falling in love with Obi Wan, and subsequently raising Boba with him. Of course, when Boba had first been handed to him, he had made a lot of promises, and none of them changed when Jango moved in with Obi Wan, ten years later.

 

~ _Dear little Boba… What to, say to you…_ ~

 

“ _Buir_!” Boba turned, smiling up at Jango. “Look what I can do now!” Jango looked at his pride and joy, smiling softly as Boba proceeded to go through the motions that Obi Wan had taught him.

“Very good Boba!” Jango walked over to the ten year old, and hugged him tightly.

“Yes, you’ve done very well.” Obi Wan praised with a smile of his own.

 

~ _I’m dedicating every, day to you… Domestic life… was never quite my style… When you smile, you knock me out, I fall apart…_ ~

 

“I think we should celebrate.” Jango decided, “How about some ice cream?”

“ _‘LEK_!!” Boba cried. Obi Wan and Jango chuckled.

“I suppose we should. He’s been doing so well lately.” Obi Wan said, “I’ll tell Anakin I’ll meet him tomorrow for the reports, instead.”

“You can invite him-”

“And ‘Soka!” Boba cut Jango off. Jango smiled.

“And Ahsoka, of course.”

 

~ _I'll bleed and fight for you… I'll make it right for you…_ ~

 

The trip to the ice cream parlour was certainly an adventure. Boba took twenty minutes to decide on an ice cream flavour, after analyzing every flavour on the menu. Ahsoka and Anakin weren’t much better. The poor woman behind the counter looked annoyed, but Jango found it more amusing than anything, even as Obi Wan and Anakin bantered about choosing “the right flavour”.

 

~ _I'll give the world to you, and you'll blow us all away…_ ~

 

The last time Jango had taken Boba out for ice cream had been when Boba was three, and Jango had to take him on a hunt. It had been quick and easy, and Boba had been so good, Jango rewarded him with a treat. It went much the same way before.

Even down to the instant sugar high.

Ahsoka was more than willing to run around with him, thankfully, as Anakin and Obi Wan talked business. Jango himself was watching the two children, smiling. It was rare, that his whole family was together. Of course, it wasn’t the **whole** family, since he couldn’t have his other sons - the clones - here, but that was something that couldn’t be helped. For now, he would enjoy the family he could have.

 

~ _Ooooh, Boba when you smile, I am undone, my son… Look at my son..._ ~

 

The walk home was quick, and Boba stood for ten minutes with Fox, talking to him and calling him _vod’ika_. Apparently that was funny, according to Skywalker. Jango thought it was cute, and took as many holos as he could of his two children. He knew Obi Wan was doing the same, even as he bickered with Anakin over it.

 

~ _Pride is not the word I'm looking for… There is so much more inside me now…_ ~

 

When they got back to Obi Wan’s quarters at the temple, Jango played with Boba, upon the boy’s request. Obi Wan often told Jango that spoiled the boy, but how could he not? Boba was ten years old, a child. A proper child wasn’t independent at ten; Jango usually brought that up, along with the fact that Boba wasn’t training to be a jedi, so he could be a child all he wanted, and Jango would encourage it.

He didn’t expect Obi Wan to start encouraging it as well, but he loved watching the two spending time together. It was rare that Obi Wan was home long enough to do so.

 

~ _Oh, Boba, you outshine the morning sun, my son…_ ~

 

Jango gave Boba a bath later on, as Obi Wan picked out the boy’s pyjamas. After brushing his teeth, Obi Wan helped Boba get dressed. He was tucked into bed, where they both told him a story. It was a highly romanticized and child-friendly version of how Obi Wan and Jango met, something which Boba still loved to hear. It warmed Jango’s heart that Boba was happy that Obi Wan was in their lives.

 

~ _I swear that I’ll be around, for you… I’ll do whatever it takes… I’ll make a million mistakes…_ ~

 

When Boba had a nightmare that night, over Mace almost killing Jango, he crawled into bed with his father and Obi Wan. He clung and sobbed and Jango sang to him.

 

~ _I'll bleed and fight for you… I'll make it right for you…_ ~

 

As Jango laid in bed with Obi Wan, he felt something he hadn’t felt in a long time, something he had felt the day Boba was placed into his arms, but not since then.

He felt at peace.

 

~ _I’ll give the world to you... and you’ll blow us all away… Someday… Someday…_ ~

 

~ _Dear little Boba…_ ~

 


	2. Lyrics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fulls lyrics of the parody song.

_Dear little Boba… What to, say to you…_

_I’m dedicating every, day to you… Domestic life… was never quite my style… When you smile, you knock me out, I fall apart…_

_I’ll bleed and fight for you… I’ll make it right for you…_

_I’ll give the world to you, and you’ll blow us all away…_

_Ooooh, Boba when you smile, I am undone, my son… Look at my son…_

_Pride is not the word I’m looking for… There is so much more inside me now…_

_Oh, Boba, you outshine the morning sun, my son…_

_I swear that I’ll be around, for you… I’ll do whatever it takes… I’ll make a million mistakes…_

_I’ll bleed and fight for you… I’ll make it right for you…_

_I’ll give the world to you… and you’ll blow us all away…_

_Someday… Someday…_

_Dear little Boba…_

 


End file.
